


A Smile is worth One Thousand Words

by Mysticeyes2987



Category: DCU, Teen Titans
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon never knew that a smile could say so much before he met Tim. The Robin who was always so secretive, who always kept everyone at a distance. The one who rarely let anyone in long enough for them to learn anything about him that might actually matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smile is worth One Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows after Wishing for Silence
> 
> Prompt: # 16 “What are the stories hidden behind your smile?”
> 
> Soundtrack: “Photo” – August Rush OST, “Chasing Cars” – Snow Pa

Kon never knew that a smile could say so much before he met Tim. The Robin who was always so secretive, who always kept everyone at a distance. The one who rarely let anyone in long enough for them to learn anything about him that might actually matter.

 Over the years, if there was one thing about Robin that Superboy noticed, it was how many smiles the Boy Wonder had. There were the ‘Robin’ smiles like the coy smirk that told you that you were in serious trouble, and were probably about to get your ass handed to you. Then there was the slight smile that Robin always allowed to shine through whenever they had managed to win against a foe or survive a huge battle that could have taken their lives ten times over.  The smiles that went along with the mask so well that no one would ever think that there was more to the person behind it.

 But then, there were the “Tim” smiles. Each one was precious, seeing as Tim never really smiled in the first place. There was the slight quirk of the lips that happened when Tim was trying to secretly smile, or trying hard not to smile at all. The smile that usually went unnoticed by the others but to Kon, the change lit up Tim’s face even when the Boy Wonder still donned his mask. It had taken Kon years to notice that smile.

 Then there was Kon’s favorite smile of all. The one that he had seen only from years of standing by Tim and just being his friend until suddenly they were closer to each other than anyone else. The smile that not only lit up Tim’s face but the entire room around it as well. The smile that often left Kon speechless and breathless and always caused his brain to stop for a second or two.

 Yet even with this smile that was rarer than anything else that Kon had ever seen, he couldn’t help but wonder about the sadness that always seemed to linger behind the deep sapphire blues, no matter what. It had taken Kon a bit to notice this as well, seeing as it had taken Tim a while to get comfortable not wearing Robin’s mask around the tower. But now, even if Tim were wearing the mask, Kon would know. He could hear the hint of sadness, of pain and loneliness behind each laugh, each smile.  

He had thought about asking thousands of times, but never actually forcing the words through his lips. The time had just never seemed right. But now that they were truly alone with no possibility that anyone else would hear them, Kon couldn’t think of a better time. All the others had long sense gone to bed. If he wanted to, Conner could hear all of the others' breaths, their heartbeats. Even if Beast Boy’s snoring did block them out just a bit.

 He had come out to get a glass of water, just for the sake of doing something other than staring at (and sometimes through) his ceiling, but had stopped when he saw Tim working on his computer, a small frown on his face. A face that was his for once, instead of Robin’s, even if the scowl did fit more with the mask that it did with Tim’s face. It probably wasn’t any of his business, but the knowledge kept nagging at him. No matter what Kon was doing, the fact that he knew something was bothering his best friend to the point where even Tim couldn’t hide it was always whispering in the back of his mind. Because was an expert at keeping secrets.  

“Are you just going to stand there staring at me or are you going to tell me what you’re doing awake at one in the morning?” Kon felt a smile of his own tug at his lips. He still didn’t know how Tim could do that. Kon had just chucked it up to being a ‘Bat thing’ seeing as Dick and Bruce could do the same thing. Not wasting any time, he walked further into the common room, taking a seat in one of the chairs next to the couch that Tim was occupying. The soft light from the computer screen was the only light in the room. It eliminated his friend’s face, allowing him to see every detail on Tim’s face. And now that he was closer, Kon noticed that Tim’s face seemed to be a bit on the worn side at the moment. When the silence continued, dark blue eyes turned to regard him coolly for a moment, a silent question reflecting in the dark depths. Kon just shrugged.

 “I couldn’t sleep. What’s that?” he asked, nodding towards the small laptop sitting on the coffee table. Tim regarded him for a moment, as if debating on whether or not he wanted to pursue why Kon was being so vague before turning back to the screen.  

“I’m looking up something for Dick.” Kon’s eyes narrowed at the way Tim’s voice hardened when he had spoken his predecessor’s name. The small tug on the corners of Tim’s lips only confirmed his suspicion that something had happened between Nightwing and Robin that didn’t make Tim too happy. But that couldn’t be source of the sadness he had seen could it? His curiosity only grew, and there was a sudden urge to find the reason behind the scowl if only to remove it from his best friend’s features.

“Apparently there has been a series of crimes in Blüdhavenwithin the past week and they all appear to be unrelated.”

 “ _Are_ they unrelated?” Kon asked despite himself. He knew he was stalling, but if Tim was already irritated over something between him and Dick, then maybe this wasn’t the best time after all.

 “It would seem. Or rather, that’s what the person or persons want us to believe. They are good. Random hits, random pieces of evidence making it look like they are sloppy. But really all its doing is throwing BPD on a wild goose chase.”

 “So why isn’t Dick doing the undercover work?” Tim sat back, taking a break and stretching his arms above his head until his back popped several times. His frown deepened marginally as he rested his elbows on his knees.  “Because BPD has him pulling 24 shifts.” The words left Tim’s lips in a sigh. “And hacking the computer files of various corporations isn’t something that Dick Grayson can do while sitting at a computer desk in BPD headquarters.” Tim then turned to look at Kon. “Why can’t you sleep?”

 For a moment Kon couldn’t respond. He still wasn’t sure if this was the best time to ask what had been really bothering Tim. To let Tim know that Kon had been more observant than usual as of late. But then again, maybe Tim had allowed those signs to show on purpose, because he knew that Kon would be the only one who was close enough to him to pick them up? But with Tim still looking at him, still expecting an answer and Kon still scrambling for one, the Superboy sighed and decided to just spit it out.  

“I’ve noticed that you’ve been a bit….down lately and I’m just a bit worried, I guess.” The slight widening of Tim’s eyes told Kon that Tim had not sent those signs out on purpose. In fact, in the light of the laptop, Tim almost looked scared. “I just wanted you to know that whatever it is, you can tell me. I mean if it helps. Not that it’s really any of my business…but, I mean I’m here for you. Y’know if you ever wanna talk. ” he was babbling, and he knew that he was, but he couldn’t stand the silence when Tim was looking like Kon had just discovered his deepest, darkest secret. There was another moment of silence before Tim sighed and looked back at the screen.  

“You noticed that huh?” the words were soft and resigned. He still couldn’t believe that Kon had noticed something that he had tried so hard to hide. If Kon had noticed that, what else had he noticed? And Conner wasn’t the brightest tool in the shed so if _he_ had noticed than did that mean that the others did? Bart? Or even Cassie? He paled slightly at that thought. Kon nodded once.

 “Yeah. I don’t think anyone else did though…” he added after a moment, trying to make the realization on Tim’s part a little easier to bear. Tim’s lips quirked up in a way that looked more sad than amused. There was a prolonged moment of silence. Tim was looking at the laptop screen as if it held all the answers he could ever want, and Kon couldn’t help but shift uncomfortably. “I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sor-” 

“No.” Tim cut him off, shaking his head slowly before turning to look back at him. “It’s not……..” He paused and looked down at his hands. “It’s something that…..I’m not sure if I can share.” Kon nodded in understanding.

 “Something to do with Batman, huh?” Tim’s eyes narrowed at his hands. He was half tempted to lie, to say yes and give Kon a bullshit answer that would throw him off of the trail he was currently on. But he couldn’t lie to Kon anymore than he already was. It just…..it didn’t feel right. Conner was his best friend. Tim felt as if he could come to him with anything. But not with this, not this time.  

“No, well, kind of but….he has very little to do with it.” This had Kon’s eyes widening.  

“Oh….” His curiosity only skyrocketed and the need to know burned within him. There was another moment of awkward silence, before Kon spoke again, breaking it. “Well, if you ever want to talk about it, just know that I’m always here to listen.” Tim’s blue eyes shot up to look at him before he smiled the smile that Kon loved the best. The smile that always lit up Tim’s face and the room around it. The smile that always made the butterflies flutter in his stomach and his thoughts stop for a moment or two.  

“Thanks Kon.” Kon felt his own lips flexing in response, revealing a smile of his own.

  “Anytime.”


End file.
